


Blood and Tears

by Polka



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Blood and Tears

还有希望。  
Warren Knox——或者说，Jim Tolliver，伸手去擦沿着额头流下来的血，感到手臂沉重，每抬高一寸，牵扯到的肌肉和伤口就火辣辣地疼痛，当手指碰到被血弄污的左眼时，他从嗓子里挤出一声低吟，因为他不小心碰到了脸颊，伤口外翻着，哪怕看不到自己的脸，他也知道那肯定是一片肿胀和血肉模糊。  
他还能忍住。在那个大块头，Bill McCoy，用带刺的藤条抽他的时候——他们明显地不懂得拷问的精髓，不是疼痛，而是恐惧。他什么也没承认，无论是他们对于他FBI探员身份的指控，还是他上衣口袋里那张不应该出现在一个被收买的小探员身上的私酒出货单的来历。  
事情有时候总会出些茬子，只要他能够熬过这一关，总有补救的办法——他已经想好了，这是一次卑鄙的诬陷，McCoy想除掉他，将自己的警局眼线安插在坦帕，一步步霸占自己老朋友的生意，他会想办法让Nucky相信这一点——只要他能够熬过这一关。  
一阵眩晕袭上他的脑袋。他动了下身体，想往后再挪些，让背倚上墙壁，把自己安顿得舒服一点。那帮人卸完货就会回来，他大概有半个小时可以休息。但是他实在是挪不动自己了，手撑住的粗糙的地面上全是黏糊糊的液体，是他自己的血。还真不少，他迷迷糊糊地想着，感觉到意识逐渐离自己远去。  
还有希望。今晚是局里的例会，一旦他缺席，那个人就会知道出了事。  
再等等，别着急。他对自己说，然后无力地将头垂向一边，闭上了眼睛。

冰冷的水浇在Jim身上，使他从一个安逸的梦中惊醒。  
梦里他还在华盛顿大学，每天下了课就往图书馆跑，拿着杯咖啡就能够在那儿坐一整个晚上。他坐在长椅上，面前摊开着一本书。隔着宽阔的柚木桌，Edgar正坐在他对面。  
“坡？”他指了指Jim面前的书，问他。  
“嗯。”Jim点头。  
J.Edgar Hoover，他想，我认识这个人。我知道他喜欢杜松子酒和足球，养了一只凯恩犬，我们曾在学校门外那家咖啡馆聊过很多事情。他是个优秀的人，将会成为我追随的目标。但为什么我会知道这些？  
“O God! Can I not save one from the pitiless wave? ”  
“Is all that we see or seem,but a dream within a dream?"他非常顺畅地接了下一句。  
Edgar朝他微笑起来，牙齿雪白，眼睛闪闪发亮，显得英俊而神采奕奕。  
这是我最喜欢的一首，他想告诉Edgar，再问他最喜欢的书又是哪一本，但他还没来得及开口，冷得刺骨的海水就从天空被倾倒下来，将梦里的一切都浇得湿漉漉的。寒冷和疼痛将他从舒适的图书馆长椅上硬生生地拽回了那间四处透风的海滨小木屋里。  
他的手脚冰冷发僵，牙齿打战，说不出一句完整的话来。  
“我回来了。”McCoy盯着他，视线像刷子一样扫过他的脸和身体，像是在检视还有哪里可以下手，“你想好要告诉我们什么了吗，探员？”  
“你们搞错了，”他委屈地、断断续续地说，“我叫Warren Knox，我以前是个邮递员，现在在禁酒局，Nucky雇了我，我不知道你们……”他柔软的腹部重重地挨了一脚，他没法再说下去了。  
“和Bader的电话接通了吗？”McCoy回头问。  
“已经回信了，”一个人应声回答，“他说他派人查过这家伙，没什么问题，因为档案都少得可怜。但他认得代理局长，那个叫Hoover的，他会给他个电话，探探他的口风。”  
“好，”McCoy说，“这几天船都先别进港了，一定要弄清楚FBI都知道些什么。”  
然后他朝着Jim俯下身，打量他肿胀流血的脸。  
“别装了。”他说，“如果局里开始找你，市长也会收到搜救求援，那时候我们就知道你的真名叫什么了。如果你提前告诉我，再交代下你们那帮人在玩什么花样，我就保证不会去问候你的爸爸妈妈和兄弟姐妹们。”  
不会的，Jim昏昏沉沉地想，Edgar知道Bader和你们有勾结，我跟他提过，Bader在这时候联系无疑是提醒了他——他知道我来了坦帕。从警局派人过来最多只需要一个钟头的时间。他们可以一举捣毁这个窝点，逮捕这帮恶徒。  
要怎么让Nucky相信自己与这件事无关，只是被McCoy阴了一招？Jim考虑着，一定有办法的，这不是现在最重要的事情。  
又一脚踹在他的肋骨上，一股甜腥的血呛住了他的喉咙，他猛地咳了两声。

时间变得极其缓慢，每一分每一秒似乎都无穷无尽。Jim有点佩服对方的耐心，又想嘲笑他们的无能。换做是他，只要半个小时问不出结果，就不会再问下去了——因为半个小时内他会尝试所有的办法，如果问不出什么，就是问不出了。  
他会奖励他们一颗子弹，从眉心直穿过去，只有个小小的血窟窿。那样尸体不会太难看，现场也不会太难清理。  
一群废物，他想着，咧嘴笑起来。  
有人过来拍了拍他的脑袋，像拍一只路边的狗一样。  
“我看这小子脑袋有问题。”那人说。  
“继续揍他，这帮狗娘养的FBI有哪个是正常人？”

他觉得自己的肋骨断了，血也快流光了。  
不知道在这群人让Bader联系Edgar之后已经过去了多久，或许已经过了一个钟头，或许更久。但依旧没有人来。  
外面没有枪声，没有人喝止这一切，四下一片安静，他只听见自己微弱的心跳声，有人在屋子里不耐烦地走动，还有隐隐约约的海浪拍打沙滩的声音。  
为什么他们还没来？他脸贴着地面，伤口里进了沙子。那么多的沙子。  
是不是我哪里做错了？或者是坦帕的警局不愿配合？也可能Bader根本就没联系Edgar，他们只是在虚张声势而已。  
他觉得冷得要命，好像生命也跟随着血液一点点地从他的身体里在溜走。  
Edgar会在乎吗？他不由得去想，如果他看到我被浅浅地埋在沙滩上的丑陋的、扭曲的、青灰色的尸体，他会替我感到难过吗？  
一阵比任何疼痛都难以承受的酸涩感自他的眼角弥散开来。这感觉糟糕透了。他向来看不起那些哭喊着求饶将自己搞得不堪的人，就像群受惊的兔子，只知道躲在角落抖个不停。他不应该跟他们一样。  
“这小子哭了。”McCoy仔细打量他，“你打算说了吗？”他问。  
Jim没理他。事实上他也说不出话来了，如果他一张嘴，大概就会哭出声来。太难看了，他告诫自己，作为一个探员，你得死得有尊严些，不能像你曾干掉的那些垃圾一样。  
McCoy继续盯着他，摇了摇头便走开了。  
“找个地方，埋深一点。”他隐隐约约听见他说。  
有人走过来俯身再次检查他的情况。  
他闭上眼睛，试图以此压制住涌出的眼泪。

木屋门被人打开了，刺骨的夜晚的海风涌了进来，带着坦帕湾海水的咸腥味。有车在门口停下，有些人走进来，脚步在地面沉滞地拖动。  
“你们干了什么？”有人问。  
Jim觉得那声音有点耳熟，但他一时想不起来是谁——他的脑袋好像空了，里面什么都没有。  
“我正要告诉你们。这家伙是个探员，FBI的。天知道他从我们这里套了多少情报。”  
“所以你们就这样对他？”那人走近了些，大概在打量他的狼狈模样。  
“他什么都不肯说，我也没办法。”  
“你什么都没确认，就把我们在禁酒局唯一的内线搞成这样？”  
“他真的是，我们在他口袋里发现了这个。”  
“那是我给他的，让他拿回去交差。”  
“Eli……”  
“我现在带他走。如果因为你们这种蠢事导致了什么后果，你可得负起责任。”  
哦，Jim知道了，是Eli，Nucky Thompson那个蠢得要命的弟弟，一个无可救药的老好人。  
他上个礼拜才去过他家，两层楼的漂亮公寓，起居室明亮而干净，有许多孩子，那个杀了人的大儿子都显得彬彬有礼。  
那时候Eli的反应可真好笑，Jim记得很清楚，他额头的青色筋脉因为愤怒而凸起，拳头握得太紧以至于手指泛白。如果有机会，他一定会把自己碎尸万段。而现在机会来了。  
或许我应该对他好一点，Jim想，这样就不至于被他再折腾一遍，再随便扔进哪个沼泽地里。

他的胳膊被拽住，有人支住了他的身体，将他从地上拖起来往外走。  
尽管那个人动作小心，但他还是疼得想骂人，同时他又还在流着眼泪，眼角细小的泪腺已经完全失去控制，就像个坏了的水龙头。Edgar没来救他，或许他压根就没注意他是否出席了例会，也根本就不在乎他被这群混账发现身份——他可有可无，平庸而普通，没有任何价值。想到这点他就难过得要命，难过得连维持自己最后的尊严也做不到了。  
“喂，你在流鼻涕。”Eli厌恶地对他说。  
他们缓慢地、摇摇晃晃地走出了木屋，拖行在砂石路上，朝着一辆车走过去。  
“我只会帮你这一次，你得撤销对William的指控，听到吗？”Eli说。  
他被扶着坐进车后座，没能支撑住自己的身体，软绵绵地倒了下去。Eli伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，像是在确认他的回答，又像在鼓励他振作点。  
做梦去吧，他流着泪想，这个蠢货真是永远都不懂得把握机会，也不懂得吸取教训。


End file.
